Challenge Accepted
by FacesAreCool
Summary: Clary Morgenstern doesn't trust anybody excepts her family and her best friend Simon, she pushes away other people and always hides in the shadows. Then her new room mate for college just happened to be the step-sister of the most stubborn and gorgeous guy on campus, Jace Lightwood, who would stop at nothing to complete a challenge. All mundane. Full summary inside. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary:

Clary Morgenstern is a silent mysterious girl who barely talks to anybody except her Mom; Jocelyn, her step-father; Luke and her best friend Simon. She just escaped a horrible life in high school and just enrolled with Simon into Institute of Alicante. Her room mate, an outgoing not to mention beautiful girl, Simon convinces her Clary to go to a party and she meets a gorgeous golden eyed womanizer who is arrogant and stubborn, this man, Jace, decides it's his 'destiny' to open up Clarissa Morgenstern. Btw, who ever watches how I met your mother, props to you because Barney Stinson is awesome.

Clary's POV

It's Friday morning and I arrive at Institute of Alicante. One of the most prestigious college's in the country yet I'm standing in front of a huge gate with the initials 'I-A' written on them. I pass the gates and I'm standing in front of a huge campus with various glass buildings and smaller ones that look like where the dorm rooms might be, it looked like a city of glass (wink, wink) and it took my breath away.

"Claryyyy!" My browned hair friend whined " Why do I have to carry all the bags or should I say Clary all the bags."

"Don't say that Simon" I say not wanting to hear his puns.

"Sorry, it just pun-intentionley happened" he replied with yet another pun, I sigh, this was going to be a long school year.

We arrived at the front desk, took our dorm keys, got our picture for our student I.D card and headed out to our rooms.

"Simon, can you come and help me unpack my bags please?" I beg "You know how it is with new people"

"Sure, your room mate might even be hot" he says. I roll my eyes, boys.

We get to my building and go to my room, I step inside and it was pretty big for a dorm room. There was our own bathroom with a luxurious jacuzzi and separate shower, there was this long counter for 2 sinks and various cupboards. There was a kitchen that looked like it came out of an ikea magazine and a dining table. There was a hall way that separated into 2 bedrooms. There also was a couch with a plasma T.V screen in front and a DVD player to. The most spectacular thing about it was the balcony which showed a beautiful view of the campus. This was like a penthouse not a dorm room.

"It pretty sweet right" a girl's comes from behind me "Too bad the channels on the TV are only weather, news and the student's shows."

I turn around and put on my poker face, the face I always put on when I meet strangers. I saw Simon gaping and I would have too if I was lesbian or even if I wasn't trained in the art of hiding my emotions. The girl standing right in front of me was stunning, she had a tall figure and a perfect hourglass body. Her brown perfect hair goes down to her waist and her face is flawless. She wore heels which made her even more elegant and a strapless a red dress that went down to her mid-thigh.

She stuck out her perfectly manicured hand and said "Hi, I'm Isabelle Lightwood but you could call me Izzy" she said. "Clary" I say, then I take my stuff and go into the room that wasn't hers.

I started un-packing and I hear laughs coming from the living room and talking. Simon comes bursting in and starts begging about some party but he's talking to fast and I can't hear a word he says.

"Slow down Simon" I finally say.

"Well there's this party tonight and Isabelle invited us and she's going to do some stuff right now but I said I'll only come if you came so I don't look disparate" he sucked in a breath and continued to talk "Well I really want to go because she's really hot and seems nice so pleasssssse."

He looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I say "But you owe me big time."

Simon POV

Clary leaves the room and I'm alone with Isabelle.

"Hi, I'm Simon" I introduce myself "Clary's best friend"

She giggles a bit and says "Hi, I'm Izzy, wait I said that already I don't usually mess up I mean I don't usually repeat myself" then she bats her eyelashes at me.

I can tell she does this a lot, talk to a guy then flirt with him, I just went with it, I was in love with Clary at one point and the day she said I love you like a brother was the day I realized she will never love me the way I love her. This was like last week so I need at least a pretty girl to flirt with me to strengthen my self-esteem.

"Well Simon" she purrs then rubs my arm "Why don't you come to the party Magnus Bane is hosting" then she hands me a flyer.

"I'll ask Clary" I say coolly, I don't want to look disparate and The Almighty Simon does not lose his cool... Most of the time.

"Well bye Simon" she says half ways out the door "See you later"

As soon as she's out the door I run to Clary's room.

Izzy's POV

I go to the living room and I see a red head and some nerdy but kind of cute boy. I turn to the girl but I can feel the boy gaping at me, I get that a lot.

"It's pretty sweet right" I say to the red head "Too bad the channels on the TV are only weather, news and the student's shows"

She turns around with a emotion less face. "Hi, I'm Isabelle Lightwood but you can call me Izzy." I say trying to fill the silence.

"Clary" she says then takes her bag and goes into the room opposite from mine.

The boy turns to me and says "Hi, I'm Simon, Clary's best friend."

I giggle like I do with most boys and say "Hi, I'm Izzy," then I realized I already said that "Wait I said that already I don't usually mess up" then I realized what I said, why is god doing this to me I'm always good with boys "I mean I don't really repeat myself" I mentally slap myself, Izzy get it together I say to myself in my head and just bat my eyelashes.

"Well Simon" I purr trying to get my sanity back "Why don't you come to the party Magnus Bane is hosting" then I hand him a flyer.

"I'll ask Clary." He says.

"Well bye Simon" I say half way out the door "See you later"

I close the door and now I'm thinking of a way to tell my brother's party loving boyfriend that I just invited 2 strangers to one of the most popular parties of the year.


	2. Chapter 2: Valentine

**Hey guys! Thank you for following/favoriting (favoriting, is that even a word) or even viewing my fanfic, hope you enjoy this chapter :) I don't own TMI but I wish I did. **

Clary POV

I finished unpacking most of my stuff and me and Simon decide to go to a small cafe a little outside of campus called Java Jones. I was sitting in cafe waiting for Simon when I saw someone outside the window. He had pale blond hair and looked like he was in his mid forties, Valentine.

I started to get dizzy and I fell out of my chair and fell on the floor, people started gathering around me, he couldn't be here, he was in jail. Gone. Forever. I wanted to barf and I looked up again, he wasn't there, I could hear different voices then I got lifted up and brought outside.

I was out of breath and heard an all to familiar voice, "Clary, are you ok?" Simon. It was only Simon, I slowly sucked in a breath and said "Yeah, I'm fine, but I can't go to that stupid party."

"How bout this" he said after a while "You come to the party for 15 minutes and you can go home, you haven't been outside much and you need to get out more, your in college. You need to breath."

Simon was right, before my scholarship I stayed inside all day and rarely ate. I needed to recover from Valentine. The person who made my life hell. When I got into Institute of Alicante I slowly started to pick myself back up, I still spent most of my\ time inside but it was better now but still not healthy.

"Fine, 15 minutes but after that I'm going." I said.

"K, I'll pick you up at 9:30pm, the party is at some fraternity house called Omega."

"K, let's go eat something now."

I got back to my dorm and I heard banging and yells of frustration coming from Izzy's room. I peeked inside her room and there were clothes everywhere, and Izzy was in the middle of it all. She look at the door where I was standing, shit.

"Hi Clary, what's up." she said like I wasn't spying on her.

I put on a poker face and said "Nothing, I'm going to go to my room now." I was about to leave and she said "Can I borrow something from your closet I can't decide what to wear to the party, and I'll also help you find something to wear."

"I was planning to go like this" gesturing to my outfit.

She started laughing. "What's wrong." I said, "Wait" she said and stopped laughing, "You're serious" she said.

"yeah" I said.

She started grinning like a maniac and squealed and said "It's time for a makeover!" Then dragged me into her fortress.

Oh no. What have I done.

**Sorry this chapter is short. Review.**

**-Annabel**


	3. Chapter 3: Makeover Demon

Hey guys! If you're still reading my fanfiction, then you are survivors, if you can survive reading 3 painfully short chapters of my writing, you can survive anything. Sorry for not updating for a while. I really sorry but next week the chapters might be shorter beause of some confidential stuff. Well hope you enjoy! I don't own TMI but I wish I did.

Clary POV

A makeover. Just no. God get me out of this, if you help me now I promise I would be a better person, just please get me out of this situation! Yes, I was praying to thee almighty God, I decided I would say something, there was no way in hell I am getting a 'makeover'.

"Izzy" I said " I'm going to go to my room and don't interrupt me because I'm... going to take a shower."

"But you are coming back right." She said in a calm but scary tone.

"Sure" I said trying not to run and hide, if Izzy were in a horror movie she would be murdering people in a club and lead (poor) men into a storage room with her beauty and have her little group of fan boys kill them but no one can see them because some random voodoo stuff, she'd also have a whip to be part of some of the killing (if you didn't notice that was a reference from the first book).

Anyways, I was backing into my room and shut the door and locked it. I decided to actually take a quick shower so Izzy wouldn't get suspicious, then decided to draw. Drawing. My only escape from reality, I drew a sketch of the campus, from the tall glass skyscrapers to the beautiful lake, I never knew this place could be so amazing.

"Clarrry." I hear Izzy sing. I just try to ignore it. Hey Clary! It's me your conscious, why don't we jump out the window, sounds like a good idea! Shut up brain! I didn't hear anything for a while so I crept quietly to the door then it flung open, I saw Izzy out there just standing there.

Before I could say anything she dragged me into her room and planted me down on a chair, she took out this huge suitcase and when she opened it, it was like Sephora exploded in there. She grabbed a hair dyer and started styling my hair.

For the next 3 hours Izzy was telling me to close my eyes, roll your eyes, look up, look down, close your mouth, open your mouth make a fish face, pose like this, pose like that, try this on...

Then she gave me this tube top that stuck to my skin like glue and a small leather jacket to cover my arms. "Izzy, can you give me the bottom half now." I ask from the bathroom. "What bottom half she asked, that's a dress." She was joking right, this skin tight 'dress' only went down to a quarter of my thigh . "It's so short, how do you wear it?' I asked "It's a shirt on me" Izzy replied.

Come on Clary it's just for a little while and you just have to find a good plant to hide behind for 15 minutes then you get to go home and do anything, plus it's for Simon, I sighed, there's no turning back now.

I put on the rest of the outfit and tried to pull it as low as possible, I stepped out of the bathroom and she squealed and said "Perfect!"

She did my hair then for the next half an hour she kept changing and asking my opinion on things, I thought she looked gorgeous in anything, she was Isabelle Lightwood, she'd look good in a garbage bag, well designer garbage bag of course. So I just said you look nice at whatever she said.

She finally finished and we headed down stairs to meet for the party.

Simon POV

Apparently my room mate was one of the Fraternity boys little brother

, his name was Kyle. He said he was going to join Omega and he just told me to go wear something nicer, threw some clothes at me then put on some headphones and just lay there.

I was kind of got weirded out but when I put the clothes down he just sat back up again and stared into my very scared soul, so I went to my room got changed and just left trying not to piss my pants.

When I arrived at their dorm around 9:15 because early bird gets the worm and my roommate was really creepy.

I waited about half an hour and they finally came out, Izzy was obviously stunning, and I have to keep myself from blushing, but Clary, her so called 'dress' was too high, what if people do stuff to her!

"Clary! What are you wearing wearing, you look like a stripper!" I said. "That's my clothes you know!" I hear Izzy say. "We-ll you um lo-ok beau-tiful." I stuttered, well I can't help it, she was beautiful and probably the only girl who ever took interest in me.

"Well let's go then." Izzy said.

When we got to the party the music was vibrating my bones and this asian dude with a ton of glitter came up to us. when he got closer I saw his eyes were almost like a cat's, not creepy at all.

"I never invited these first year students" he said.

"Alec said it was okay." Izzy said.

The sparkly man sighed and walked away.

"Hey said Simon, let's dance."

Clary POV

I walked to the punch table while Izzy was grinding on Simon, one glass of punch would never hurt, I thought to myself I took a sip and the world started spinning.

**Sorry for being lazy/myself and not updating, anyways review.**

**-Annabel**


	4. Chapter 4: Jace Lightwood

**Hello everybody, if you're still reading this fanfiction, then thank you. School is almost starting so I'll probably will be updating slower, you must be thinking, how is that possible, well anythings possible, what about flying? Um... Planes, duh. Oh kindergarten, the days when everybody thought flying was impossible, but how did you get to the Bahamas with no car? Well you can always take a cruise... Anyways, thanks, hope you enjoy! I don't own TMI but I wish I did.**

Clary POV

After a few seconds, I retained my balanced. I felt a little dizzy but surprisingly good.

_This punch is great_, I thought.

I drank 6 cups and all I heard was loud music and all I saw was colors flashing in my eyes. I stumbled outside and bumped into a into someone, I looked up and saw a gorgeous man looking me.

"I know I'm hot but you don't have to stare." he said.

Jace POV

Yay. My wonderful sister decided to bring some first year students. I was too tired to dance and my sisters annoying date was annoying me, so I decided to step outside instead of watching some poor guy get toyed with.

Since she turned 18, she kept going to 18+ clubs and getting guys to keep her company, she will dance them and maybe have a little something, if she decides he's hot enough she might date him for 1, 2 weeks tops then move on to the next poor soul.

I really just wanted some fresh air and Sammy or something like that said if a redheaded girl with really curly hair and green eyes named Clary comes out, walk her to her dorm. I would've said no, but I was bored and a little fun would be nice so I decided to 'help'. I waited outside for a while then someone bumped into me. I looked down and a redheaded girl was on the floor looking at me with bright green eyes.

Green eyes, red hair, bingo. "I know I'm hot but you don't have to stare." I said. She blushed and got up shakily but fell back down. I started laughing and she said under her breath "asshole."

She continued trying but she kept on falling back down. I bend down and helped her up, she dusted herself off and started walking/stumbling away. She's drunk. I looked at her walking away and she nearly fell on her face every five seconds.

She had curves but not big ones, she was okay and if I didn't help her, she might get hurt.

I sighed, better throw her a bone. I easily walked up to her and said "where is your dorm room."

"Why should I *hic* tell you" She slurred.

"I'm Izzy's brother, Jace Lightwood." I said.

"You don't *hic* look alike" she said.

"I'm adopted."I replied.

"Whatever." She said

"I'll just text her" I said.

After a bit of wandering around we finally made to her dorm room. I was about to walk in then she stopped me.

"I'm not that *hic* drunk to *hic* let you inside." she said sleepily "You're a player and *hic* I *hic know it, *hic* I can never love *hic* you Jace Lightwooood" Then her voice became smaller and it looked like she was about to go to sleep then she got woken up by an hiccup and slam the door right in my face.

_I can never love you Jace Lightwood. _

He smirked and said quietly under his breath.

"Challenge Accepted."

**Did you like it? Well review please:)**

**-Annabel**


End file.
